


sick like animals (we play pretend)

by flyingthesky



Category: Union J (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Gore, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Eye Trauma, Knifeplay, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: “Jaymi,” George whines, “I promise I’ll be good. Can I have my knife back now?”
Relationships: Josh Cuthbert/JJ Hamblett/Jaymi Hensley/George Shelley





	sick like animals (we play pretend)

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted as a series of interconnected snippets [on tumblr](https://hesatreat.tumblr.com/tagged/sick%20like%20animals%20\(we%20play%20pretend\)/chrono) and has only been reformatted slightly with knife emojis here so it doesn't really have an _ending_ it just _ends_

George pouts at Jaymi, who’s holding the knife just out of reach, because really. It was just a _little_ stab wound. It’s not like Christopher would bleed out or anything. He was hardly bleeding at all!

“Jaymi,” George whines, “I promise I’ll be good. Can I have my knife back now?”

Frowning at George, Jaymi hands the knife off to Josh, who starts heading toward the trash with it and look. You should never bring only one knife to a party, so it’s only natural that George would have another. He’s reaching for it when JJ’s neatly cuffs George’s hands behind his back.

“You can have it back when you’ve learned your lesson,” Jaymi says smoothly. He drags his fingers down the side of George’s face, smiling. “JJ, lock him in the hall closet. He can come out tomorrow.”

The hall closet sucks.

It’s dark, it smells like musk, and it’s fucking cramped. George hates it, which is probably why Jaymi puts him in the closet like once a week to teach him a lesson. It’s not George’s fault that he likes the way people scream and he likes licking their eyeballs, he can’t help the way he was born.

“Joooooooosh,” George calls, “I know you’re standing outside the door. Come on, talk to me. It’s _boring_ in here.”

There’s a snort from the other side of the door, but no actual response. It’s typical, Josh is too wrapped up in Jaymi to do _anything_ that Jaymi wouldn’t approve of. Boring, boring, boring.

Bo~oring. Fucking boring. George leans against the door and sinks down to sit. Fuck Jaymi, man. No sense of _fun_, of playfulness.

He didn’t start doing this to be _locked in closets_.

🔪🔪🔪🔪

“I swear,” Jaymi says. He holds the knife up to the light, inspecting it. “That boy has no impulse control. It’s going to get us in trouble if he doesn’t fucking quit it. Does that look clean to you?”

JJ tilts his head, looking the knife over for a moment. He smiles. “Spotless, like usual. Do you think he’ll learn?”

“Hell learn,” Jaymi says simply. He sets the knife back in the wooden block George took it from. “Or he’ll die. I’m not fussed either way.”

Christopher moans, and Jaymi rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut up. There’s no need to try and humanize yourself, you’re not leaving here alive. JJ, would you gag him? I’m sick of listening to this prick.”

Standing quietly, JJ gags Chris. He checks to see that he can still breathe, if only because strangling him would be a pitiful end to all the effort they’d put in so far.

Jaymi walks over with a knife in his hand, flipping it easily. JJ raises an eyebrow, and Jaymi flashes him a smile. Turning toward Christopher, Jaymi drags the point of the knife down between Christopher’s eyes.

“Don’t think me stopping little George means I’m soft.” Shifting his grip on the knife, Jaymi stabs it through Christopher’s left eye and leaves it there. “I just don’t think there’s any finesse in stabbing someone in the gut. I think the eyes are infinitely more elegant.”

While Christopher screams, Jaymi wipes his hand on his shirt. He makes a face, and sighs. Blood splatter is _always_ a bitch.

“Clean that up,” Jaymi says, gesturing toward Christopher. JJ nods, taking the knife and twisting it out. “I’m going to go change and check on Josh.”

🔪🔪🔪🔪

They find George, because Jaymi happens to be walking by when George is pressed close to some boy that looks like he stepped out of a boyband. It doesn’t seem like anything to take note of until Jaymi hears the familiar _shick!_ of a knife and hears the screaming. It’s sloppy, but something about the way George looks up at him when he walks over, like a wolf who has paused in decimating a corpse, makes Jaymi grab his wrist and drag him home.

George brash and reckless and Jaymi is never, ever going to let this on but he has a soft spot for George.

He has no qualms about cutting him away if he becomes dead weight, though.

🔪🔪🔪🔪

At some point, like he always does, George falls asleep in the closet. It’s not like there’s anything else to do in a fucking closet by yourself, and George got himself out of the cuffs and tried to escape the first time. It had ended in the scarred J carved into his chest, JJ and Josh holding him down as Jaymi rubbed salt into the wound. It hurt like _hell_, and George may be a sadist but he’s not a fucking masochist.

He falls over once the door is open, sprawled awkwardly across the floor. Blinking up at Jaymi, George tries to focus. Jaymi sinks down, curling his fingers around George’s chin.

“Have you learned your lesson, little George?”

George takes a second to pull the words together, and then he nods as best he can. “I have.”

“Good. You can watch us cut apart our dear friend Christopher.”

🔪🔪🔪🔪

They all have their methods. JJ is about the lead-up, the moments leading up the someone’s death. Josh is about precision, about careful prep that never, ever leaves a mess. Jaymi is about style, always striving for elegance and beauty over anything else.

George doesn’t care about any of that. He just wants someone struggling against him, wants to feel someone’s life seep away from them into the air and then maybe eat their eye afterward. Jaymi thinks it’s a disgusting habit, but George thinks eyeballs taste pretty great, especially with a little seasoning and he doesn’t much care what Jaymi thinks.

Jaymi might run their operation, but Jaymi doesn’t control George.

🔪🔪🔪🔪

JJ ties George down to a chair, which is more torture than anything. George suspects that Jaymi knows too, if the smile on his face is any indication. Christopher’s missing an eyeball, and George sighs, because chances are that they just burned it and didn’t bother to save it which is a total _waste_, if you ask George.

What’s the point in killing people if you can’t _taste_ them?

It’s Josh’s turn to take lead, which means careful lines of tools on the table and a careful assessment of the situation before anything happens. He walks around Christopher, sometimes touching his fingers to a certain spot, and it’s a good five or six minutes before Josh even picks up a knife. Even then, he holds them in his hand for a moment, testing the weight.

The whole process is _boring as fuck_, but George will admit that it has merits: once Josh gets going, it’s completely fucking _spectacular_. Even though Christopher bleeds, Josh comes out the other end spectacularly clean. He sets the first knife down and picks up another, humming tunelessly as he works to flay the skin off Chris.

Josh’s hyper-meticulous methods aren’t something any of the rest of them are particularly into, but they can all appreciate it. George wants to learn how to remove eyes from their sockets as neatly as Josh, because he’s pretty sure they’d taste better without all the tough bits still attached. Well, and it’d probably not spray blood everywhere which would definitely cut down on laundry costs.

Which, you know. Definitely a plus.

JJ does all the laundry because JJ is some kind of laundry wizard, but it’d still keep the number of completely ruined shirts down to a minimum if they didn’t get dirty to begin with. Well, and it’d help if he chose a wardrobe more like Jaymi’s mostly monochrome wardrobes of blacks and greys or JJ’s largely red and black.

Instead, he’s got too many plaids and too much color. And sometimes he likes a good blood splatter on him as a reminder of what he’s done, but you can’t wear clothes like that out in public so there’s that.

George shifts in his chair, watching Josh’s shirt stay perfectly clean and white. It’s ridiculous, really, how much effort Josh puts into staying clean. George doesn’t think it’s worth the bother, but he supposes that everyone has different priorities.


End file.
